Ten Fingers
by zaly
Summary: Deathly Hallows: we all know what happened with the trio. But what about all those who stayed at Hogwarts? What about their struggles? What about Luna?


**Okay, so, as it said in the summary, Ten Fingers is Luna's account of **_**Deathly Hallows**_**. It starts out at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and continues on Luna's journey of defeating Voldemort. Just so you know, I do not own or take credit for the majority of the lines in this story. I actually have **_**Deathly Hallows**_** sitting right next to me as I write, and for accuracy, I am taking lines right out of the book. Most of the descriptions are almost word for word as J.K. Rowling wrote them, too – just with a little modification to fit Luna's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

I watched as the minister waved his wand over Bill and Fleur's head, and huge, beautiful, silver stars came tumbling over their heads as they sealed their marriage with a kiss. I saw quite a few people affected by Wrackspurts as the stars came down, no doubt that it was the stars that carried the creatures. I heard the Weasley twins start clapping incessantly, and golden balloons burst with great bird of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the minister shouted. "If you would please stand up!"

I stood up, cautiously, hoping that I would not attract one of the Wrackspurts buzzing around the marquee, and saw everyone else do the same, Ginny's great aunt grumbling audibly. The minister again waved his wand. All of our seats ascended and then landed around white clothed tables. The walls of the marquee vanished, portraying the sunlit orchard. A pool of pure gold erupted from the center of the tent to form a dance floor.

Daddy announced that he was going to congratulate the newlyweds and give them our gift: A lifetime supply of Gurdyroots. I instantly trooped over to a table to sit by myself, to avoid the Wrackspurts. I had only been sitting there for a moment or two before I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione approach from across the dance floor.

"All right if we join you?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes," I replied happily as the sat down. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"What is it, a lifetime supply of Gurdyroots?" Ron asked.

"How did you know?" I said, incredulously.

"I dunno, lucky guess," he said, looking as if he were holding back laughter only to please Hermione, who was staring daggers at him.

"Would you like to play Ten Fingers?" I asked, desperately wanting them to oblige.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron.

"Oooh, it's lots of fun." I replied happily. "It's a Muggle game. What you do, is you put both hands in front of you, with all of your fingers extended. Like this," I held out my hands in demonstration. "Then, we go around in a circle and say things like 'Never have I ever been to a wizard wedding.' Then, if you have, you put a finger down. If you haven't, then you don't do anything. And you want to say something that you haven't done, or you have to put a finger down, too. The object of the game is to be the last one with finger still up. Make sense?"

"Yeah, let's play," said Harry.

"Okay, I'll start," I said, beside myself with glee. "Never have I ever been in Gryffindor."

I watched as the three put a finger down. "Okay, Ron, your turn."

"Okay. Never have I ever hunted a Crumpled Horn Snorkack," he said smugly. I put down a finger, and was surprised to see that nobody else had.

Ron turned to Harry. "Your turn, mate."

"Okay, umm…" Harry stumbled. "Never have I ever…gotten a manicure!" I was glad that I didn't have to put a finger down. To general astonishment, Hermione and Ron both put a finger down. We all stared at him.

"What?" he said, and then after we continued to stare, he continued, "Fred and George made a bet with me at the Quidditch World Cup. Since I didn't have any money and Fred and George had already bet all of theirs, we bet that the loser had to get a manicure. I lost."

"O…kay?" Harry said, still incredulous. "Hermione, your turn."

"Never have I ever used an Unforgivable Curse," she said with an air of superiority.

I was flabbergasted when Harry put a finger down.

"Okay," I said once I regained my composure, "never have I ever kissed a boy."

I heard a snort, and I looked up, expecting it to be Ron, but to my surprise, it was Harry. Hermione had put down a finger, but so did Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a supposedly stern voice, but you could tell she was dying to laugh.

"What?" he said defensively.

"I just can't believe that you kissed another bloke, mate," Harry added, also keeping back laughter.

"Oh, I can," I added serenely.

Ron got defensive again. "It was Christmas, and I just happened to walk under the mistletoe at the same time as Percy. We probably would have just walked past like nothing happened, but Fred and George were sitting there. I was only seven."

"Okay, okay, it's your turn, Ron," Hermione said after Ron's story.

"Never have I ever snogged a Quidditch player."

Both Hermione and Harry put a finger down. "What Quidditch player have you ever snogged, Hermione?" Ron asked, of course, being the jealous boyfriend.

"Oh, er, um, er," she stammered under Ron's relentless glare. "Well, er, I mean, you're a Quidditch player, aren't you?"

"But have you ever snogged any other Quidditch players?" Harry asked, with a questioning look.

Hermione's face turned beet red as Ron said, "Yeah, Hermione, have you snogged any other Quidditch players?"

"Well, er, um, yes. I have snogged another Quidditch player," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Who?" I wondered aloud, wishing I hadn't as soon as I saw Hermione's face turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, er, it was in fourth year, you know, during the Triwizard Tournament, and it was, er, Viktor Krum," she said, the last part exceptionally quietly.

"What?" Ron asked heatedly.

"What about you Harry? What Quidditch player have you snogged?" Hermione said quickly, as to avoid Ron's wrath.

"Ginny," he said simply. I saw his face twist with a mixture of pain and loneliness. I saw Ginny earlier, and saw that same look upon her face whenever she caught sight of Harry. At first I couldn't figure out why they would feel that way, but then I remembered Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny had told me about it afterwards, how Harry broke up with her so that she could be protected from Voldemort. I could still recall her words: _"I get why he's doing this, but why can't he see that I don't care? That I want to be with him no matter what the cost?" _She was so torn up, knowing that she couldn't be with Harry.

"Harry, your turn," Hermione said, the obvious fact that she had noticed look cross his face mingled with regret of bringing Ginny up.

"Okay," he said, slowly recovering, when a roguish look encroached upon his face.

**Oh, a cliffie! What will Harry say that caused him to look mischievous? So, I decided to split the chapters up a bit, because this was already three pages long, and they all still have so many fingers left! Well that and the fact that it is insanely hard to think of all the little "never have I ever" statements. And that is also a reason why they will not play Ten Fingers in all of the chapters. So if you have any ideas for those, tell me! You could tell me in a review, in a PM… pretty much any way that you can contact me with. Did you think that the characters were too out of character? Please, please, please tell me, so that I can make this story better. Ciao!**


End file.
